


Suck My Corn

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, eeeeey, eleanor is stupid, farmer!harry, harry has a big corn, louis bounds to love corn, louis doesnt have money, nick owns a pigfarm, obviously, so he has to work for it, which louis finds hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets lost in Tennessee after he ran away from his girlfriend Eleanor.<br/>He finds a man leading his cows into their cowshed, who happens to be very sweet and give him a place to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Corn

Louis wasn't lost.

He _wasn't._

Not at all.

Okay so _maybe_ he was. But blame that on the earth path that didn't show any road signs in the past two hours. 

Who does that? Build a road and don't put any traffic signs on it?

Right.

Stupid people without brains who probably smell weird and wear blue overalls everyday.

Louis was starting to think he beter never walked away from home in the first place. Maybe Eleanor wasn't that bad.

He laughed at himself when thinking that cause yes Eleanor was that bad. Always moaning about Starbucks drinks and how fat her legs looked and why no one loved her. Even when Louis told her that she had lovely legs and he loved her as much as Niall loved chicken. 

Running away and taking the first plane he saw on the schedule sounded save. Eleanor would never be able to find him _and_ he would have a nice life again.

The sad thing was, even if he wanted her to find him he wouldn't be able to tell. His phone couldn't find any connection and well, he was lost. 

The sky above his head was getting darker by each passing minute. He really needed to find a place to sleep because it was cold and he didn't know if there were snakes or something in this stupid empty country. Well at least that would show any sign of life but whatever. Snakes are not something Louis wants to deal with right now. He was just really tired from walking around for hours without food or water. The small bottle he bought on the airplane was long gone.

He saw a man about an hour ago. The man was driving an dirty tractor that drove as fast as the hedgehog that was crossing the road a few feet away. 

The point was, the man was going the other direction and didn't even have any water with him.   
  
He rambled on about how happy he was seeing people like Louis taking a trip through this beautiful landscape. The only thing Louis kept in mind was that the man had a friend a few miles away to the North, which happened to be the direction Louis was walking in. He owned a farm with chickens and cows and since he was the nicest person in this very country he would happen to give Louis a place to sleep. 

Now, an hour later, Louis didn't know if he would find the farm. He was too tired to continue his search. He should just lay down here on the road. There wouldn't be any cars who could kill him anyway. The snakes could kill him, but he didn't really care anymore. He couldn't feel his tiny feet anymore. His heart pounded in his chest from walking such a distance. 

Louis just wanted to fall down on the road when he heard a dog bark. 

In the distance was a dog barking and it couldn't be that far. With the last bit of power, he dragged his body along the road. The sound of the barking dog became louder and louder. Then he saw it.

The farm.

The farm the old man was talking about. Cows were shuffling their hoofs along the grass, followed by the barking dog and a man with a straw hat. 

Louis sighed loudly and walked closer while swaying his arms above his head. 

"Sir!" he yelled, hoping to catch the attention from the farmer who was leading his cows inside the cowshed. 

The farmer looked in his direction and frowned when Louis fell on the grass in front of him. He looked down at his feet, where the boy was laying with his face down in the mud.

Louis groaned and looked up at the man well young man actually. "Oops" he smiled unsure and tried to get the mud off his face.


End file.
